


In the Mood

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Percival, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Newt finally gets to meet his new boss, but things don't go as planned when that boss is a very commanding Percival Graves and Newt lets slip his more submissive side.





	In the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I mean what can I say besides this is just an excuse for smut. Started from a convo with a Tumblr mutual so... yeah.   
> All rights to JK Rowling and WB.

Newt was terribly nervous for his first day working for MACUSA. Tina had spent the better part of the last hour warning him not to expect too much from the Boss. “Mr. Graves is a  _very_ busy man,” she reminded him the second they made their way into the building. “So just stay out of his way unless he asks for you directly, got it?”

Newt nodded. “Out of the way, I can do that,” he said with a soft smile. Tina sighed, giving him a worried look. Newt offered her another smile, promising he’d be okay as he followed her down to the Auror office, and his own desk. No sooner had they arrived however than Newt was called into the Director’s office by Weiss. Newt swallowed nervously, following the Auror towards Mr. Graves’ office. Weiss knocked on the door.

“Enter,” came the gruff reply on the other side of the door. Weiss opened the door for Newt and ushered him to enter the Director’s office. Newt stepped into Graves’ office and nearly stalled in his tracks as he stared at the director. He was devilishly handsome, even more than Newt had remembered, he had grown a beard with a touch of grey in it from his time locked up by Grindelwald.  _Fuck,_ Newt thought as the man stared at him with those piercing dark eyes. “Ah, Mr. Scamander pleasure to meet you properly, at last,” he said holding out his hand for Newt. Newt shook it, blushing furiously as Percival stared at him intently. “Do have a seat,” Newt nodded, sitting down in the chair in front of Percival Graves’ desk. “Now then, I understand from Madam Picquery I have you to thank for my ultimately being found?”

Newt blushed. “It was nothing really,” Newt said.

“Don’t be so modest,” Graves said with a grin. Newt nodded, willing himself to be silent. “Now, you’ll be working as a consultant for the Auror department which means I expect you to write out reports for any and all times in which Magical Creatures are involved, is that understood?”

“Yes daddy,” Newt said under his breath, gripping his pants leg as the other man eyed him from across his desk. Newt swallowed hard,  _bloody hell had he said that out loud?_ Mr. Graves raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a look that made Newt  _very nervous._

“What was that Mr. Scamander?” he asked. Newt swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the other man.

“N-nothing sir,” he lied, his face burning hot.

“Look at me,” Graves ordered, and Newt was helpless to do anything but comply. Graves got to his feet, and crossed the small space between them, bending over him, his hands gripped on Newt’s chair. “What, did you say?” he repeated more forcefully. It was all Newt could do not to whine, attempting to slip away from the other man’s gaze. “Say it,” he growled.

“Yes daddy,” Newt said louder. Graves’s eyes darkened and Newt felt himself grow impossibly hard as the older man stroked his hand through his auburn locks.

“That’s what I thought,” he purred. “Such a good boy.” Newt whined, leaning into Mr. Graves’s touch. “Is that what you need? A strong hand from daddy?” he growled into his ear. Newt whimpered and nodded. “Mmm. Good,” he said pressing his lips to Newt’s. Newt groaned into the kiss. Whatever he’d expected of his first day, this had far surpassed his wildest dreams. Especially when Mr. Graves lifted him onto the desk, and shoved his face into the hard wood. “Beautiful,” he said, pulling down Newt’s trousers, and exposing his pale arse. “Please allow me to extend my gratitude and welcome you  _properly_ to MACUSA,” he growled, dropping to his knees behind Newt.

Newt gasped, hands scrabbling at the desk as Graves pressed his tongue into Newt’s hole. “Oh yes, daddy,” Newt moaned. Graves growled, tongue fucking him harder.

“Such a perfect boy for me,” he growled. Newt whined, writhing on the desk. “Delicious tight ass.”

“Mmm, p-please daddy,” he moaned.

“Please what baby?” Graves asked, rubbing his beard over Newt’s hole, teasing him. Newt whimpered, bucking back into him, all thought leaving his brain as Graves’s tongue lapped at his rim, and tongue fucked him into a puddle on the desk. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm burgeoning, threatening to spill all over Mr. Graves’s nice desk if he didn’t stop soon.

“So close,” Newt whimpered.

Graves growled, “Come for me Newt. Come for daddy.” Newt moaned loud, coming hard across his desk without ever touching his cock as Graves ate him through it.

Graves grinned as he got to his feet, as a knock on his door interrupted him. Graves growled. “Stay there baby, I’ll get rid of them,” Newt whimpered but did as he was told, Graves made his way to the door, and opened it just enough for himself to be visible. Tina Goldstein stood on the other side of the door. “Yes?” Graves growled.

“Um, M-Madam Picquery was looking for you,” she said. 

Graves nodded curtly to her. “Tell her I was just in the middle of lunch.”

Tina swallowed opening her mouth to say something when the door shut in her face once more. Graves sighed, as he turned back to Newt who looked so perfect, ass on display before him.

“Duty calls babe,” he said and pulled out his wand. “But,” he tapped it on Newt’s lower back. “Daddy will expect you back in his office after your shift is over,” he said. Newt shivered as the other wizard’s magic curled inside his ass to create a magical plug that pressed insistently against his prostate and filled him so fully. Newt whined, as Mr. Graves pulled up his trousers and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Yes daddy,” Newt said quietly.

“And no touching yourself. The plug is set to vibrate and alert me any time you think about being a bad boy and sneaking off to touch yourself.” Newt’s eyes widened. He wasn’t sure  _how_ he was going to get anything done that day, but for the life of him, he couldn’t care. “Alright, off you go,” he said pressing his lips one last time to Newt’s. Newt shivered and slipped out of the Director’s office in a daze. Were it not for the magical plug still filling him, Newt might have thought he’d dreamed the whole thing. His first day was looking up after all.


End file.
